gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
ماڈیول:Portal
[ [ This module is a Lua implementation of the old template. As of August 2015 it is used on nearly 42598 articles. -- Please take care when updating it! It outputs two functions: p.portal, which generates a table of portals, and p.image, which -- produces the image name for an individual portal. -- The portal image data is kept in submodules of Module:Portal/images, listed below: -- Module:Portal/images/ا - for portal names beginning with "ا". -- Module:Portal/images/ب - for portal names beginning with "ب". -- Module:Portal/images/ث - for portal names beginning with "ث". -- Module:Portal/images/ڈ - for portal names beginning with "ڈ". -- Module:Portal/images/خ - for portal names beginning with "خ". -- Module:Portal/images/ن - for portal names beginning with "ف". -- Module:Portal/images/ج - for portal names beginning with "G". -- Module:Portal/images/h - for portal names beginning with "H". -- Module:Portal/images/i - for portal names beginning with "I". -- Module:Portal/images/چ - for portal names beginning with "چ". -- Module:Portal/images/ک - for portal names beginning with "ک". -- Module:Portal/images/ل - for portal names beginning with "ل". -- Module:Portal/images/م - for portal names beginning with "م". -- Module:Portal/images/ن - for portal names beginning with "ن". -- Module:Portal/images/o - for portal names beginning with "O". -- Module:Portal/images/پ - for portal names beginning with "پ". -- Module:Portal/images/ق - for portal names beginning with "ق". -- Module:Portal/images/ر - for portal names beginning with "ر". -- Module:Portal/images/س - for portal names beginning with "س". -- Module:Portal/images/t - for portal names beginning with "T". -- Module:Portal/images/u - for portal names beginning with "U". -- Module:Portal/images/v - for portal names beginning with "V". -- Module:Portal/images/و - for portal names beginning with "و". -- Module:Portal/images/x - for portal names beginning with "X". -- Module:Portal/images/y - for portal names beginning with "Y". -- Module:Portal/images/ز - for portal names beginning with "ز". -- Module:Portal/images/دیگر - for portal names beginning with any other letters. This includes numbers, -- letters with diacritics, and letters in non-Latin alphabets. -- Module:Portal/images/aliases - for adding aliases for existing portal names. Use this page for variations -- in spelling and diacritics, etc., no matter what letter the portal begins with. -- -- The images data pages are separated by the first letter to reduce server load when images are added, changed, or removed. -- Previously all the images were on one data page at Module:Portal/images, but this had the disadvantage that all -- 5,000,000 pages using this module needed to be refreshed every time an image was added or removed. ] ] local p = {} local function matchImagePage(s) -- Finds the appropriate image subpage given a lower-case -- portal name plus the first letter of that portal name. if type(s) ~= 'string' or #s < 1 then return end local firstLetter = mw.ustring.sub(s, 1, 1) local imagePage if mw.ustring.find(firstLetter, '^آابپتٹثجچحخدڈذرڑزژسشصضطظعغفقکگلمنوہھءیے') and mw.title.makeTitle(828, 'Portal/images/' .. firstLetter).exists then -- آ و ا در یک پودمان قرار می‌گیرند. if firstLetter "آ" then firstLetter = "ا" end imagePage = 'Module:Portal/images/' .. firstLetter else imagePage = 'Module:Portal/images/دیگر' end return mw.loadData(imagePage)s end local function getAlias(s) -- Gets an alias from the image alias data page. local aliasData = mw.loadData('Module:Portal/images/aliases') for portal, aliases in pairs(aliasData) do for _, alias in ipairs(aliases) do if alias s then return portal end end end end local function getImageName(s) -- Gets the image name for a given string. if type(s) ~= 'string' or #s < 1 then return 'Portal-puzzle.svg' end s = mw.ustring.lower(s) return matchImagePage(s) or matchImagePage(getAlias(s)) or 'Portal-puzzle.svg' end function p._portal(portals, args) -- This function builds the portal box used by the template. local root = mw.html.create('div') :addClass('noprint portal') :addClass(args.right and 'tright' or 'tleft') :css('border', 'solid #aaa 1px') :css('margin', args.margin or (args.left 'yes' and '0.5em 1em 0.5em 0') or '0.5em 0 0.5em 1em') :newline() -- Start the table. This corresponds to the start of the wikitext table in the old Template:Portal. local tableroot = root:tag('table') :css('background', '#f9f9f9') :css('font-size', '85%') :css('line-height', '110%') :css('max-width', '175px') :css('width', type(args.boxsize) 'string' and (args.boxsize .. 'px') or nil) -- If no portals have been specified, display an error and add the page to a tracking category. if not portals1 then tableroot:wikitext('No portals specified: please specify at least one portalCategory:Portal templates without a parameter') end -- Display the portals specified in the positional arguments. for _, portal in ipairs(portals) do local image = getImageName(portal) -- Generate the html for the image and the portal name. tableroot :newline() :tag('tr') :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :tag('td') :css('text-align', 'center') :wikitext(string.format('32x28px|alt=باب آئیکن|class=noviewer', image)) :done() :tag('td') :css('padding', '0 0.2em') :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :css('font-style', 'plain') :css('font-weight', 'bold') :wikitext(string.format('باب %s%s', portal, portal, args'break' and ' ' or ' ')) end return tostring(root) end function p._image(portals) -- Wrapper function to allow getImageName() to be accessed through #invoke. return getImageName(portals1) end local function getAllImageTables() -- Returns an array containing all image subpages (minus aliases) as loaded by mw.loadData. local images = {} for i, subpage in ipairs{'ا', 'ب', 'چ', 'ڈ', 'e', 'ف', 'ج', 'خ', 'آ', 'ج', 'ک', 'ل', 'م', 'ن', 'ش', 'پ', 'ق', 'ر', 'س', 'ٹ', 'ث', 'ص', 'ڈ', 'ژ', 'ڑ', 'ڑ', 'دیگر'} do imagesi = mw.loadData('Module:Portal/images/' .. subpage) end return images end function p._displayAll(portals, args) -- This function displays all portals that have portal images. This function is for maintenance purposes and should not be used in -- articles, for two reasons: 1) there are over 1500 portals with portal images, and 2) the module doesn't record how the portal -- names are capitalized, so the portal links may be broken. local lang = mw.language.getContentLanguage() local count = 1 for _, imageTable in ipairs(getAllImageTables()) do for portal in pairs(imageTable) do portalscount = lang:ucfirst(portal) count = count + 1 end end return p._portal(portals, args) end function p._imageDupes() -- This function searches the image subpages to find duplicate images. If duplicate images exist, it is not necessarily a bad thing, -- as different portals might just happen to choose the same image. However, this function is helpful in identifying images that -- should be moved to a portal alias for ease of maintenance. local exists, dupes = {}, {} for _, imageTable in ipairs(getAllImageTables()) do for portal, image in pairs(imageTable) do if not existsimage then existsimage = portal else table.insert(dupes, string.format('The image "%s" is used for both portals "%s" and "%s".', image, image, existsimage, portal)) end end end if #dupes < 1 then return 'No duplicate images found.' else return 'The following duplicate images were found:\n* ' .. table.concat(dupes, '\n* ') end end local function processPortalArgs(args) -- This function processes a table of arguments and returns two tables: an array of portal names for processing by ipairs, and a table of -- the named arguments that specify style options, etc. We need to use ipairs because we want to list all the portals in the order -- they were passed to the template, but we also want to be able to deal with positional arguments passed explicitly, for example -- . The behaviour of ipairs is undefined if nil values are present, so we need to make sure they are all removed. args = type(args) 'table' and args or {} local portals = {} local namedArgs = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'number' and type(v) 'string' then -- Make sure we have no non-string portal names. table.insert(portals, k) elseif type(k) ~= 'number' then namedArgsk = v end end table.sort(portals) for i, v in ipairs(portals) do portalsi = argsv end return portals, namedArgs end local function makeWrapper(funcName) -- Processes external arguments and sends them to the other functions. return function (frame) -- If called via #invoke, use the args passed into the invoking -- template, or the args passed to #invoke if any exist. Otherwise -- assume args are being passed directly in from the debug console -- or from another Lua module. local origArgs if type(frame.getParent) 'function' then origArgs = frame:getParent().args for k, v in pairs(frame.args) do origArgs = frame.args break end else origArgs = frame end -- Trim whitespace and remove blank arguments. local args = {} for k, v in pairs(origArgs) do if type(v) 'string' then v = mw.text.trim(v) end if v ~= '' then argsk = v end end return pfuncName(processPortalArgs(args)) -- passes two tables to func: an array of portal names, and a table of named arguments. end end for _, funcName in ipairs{'portal', 'image', 'imageDupes', 'displayAll'} do pfuncName = makeWrapper('_' .. funcName) end return p